


popo (how deep is our love?)

by myouiez



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, Mitzu, i can’t write long stories sorry, other ships are going to be here idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouiez/pseuds/myouiez
Summary: mina and tzuyu’s little world (in my mind).
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 26





	popo (how deep is our love?)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first chapter for this book, i will be posting my mitzu stories here since i don’t want to do multiple ones and i thought that this was a good idea, please enjoy!
> 
> by the way, english is not my first language so i’m sorry for the mistakes, i will edit this one day.

“hey, bookworm!” someone screamed from the other side of the room, the blonde girl looked immediately and sighed at the name, “we have a problem here” she recognized the girl, her name was nayeon and she was probably one of the most annoying girls in the whole place, she was also one of her best friends.

she putted the book on a shelf and always remembering the page she left it, she walked on nayeon’s direction and asking herself how did she entered to ravenclaw’s common room, who told her the password? she will ask jeongyeon later, “what’s the problem?” she asked once she was in front on nayeon, who was smiling widely at her, making her feel confused.

“let’s say that certain brunette and tall girl started fighting someone” she said simply, looking at her nails and trying to stop smiling, the younger eyes just opened likre never before and started making questions to nayeon, who was trying to understand her words, “oh my god mina please stop talking!” she screamed after the twentieth question was made — or maybe the thirty question, she’s not sure — and putted her hands on mina’s shoulders.

after some minutes trying to make the japanese calm, she finally let her talk, “what happened this time?” she sighed for the second time in that day, it wasn’t a surprise that the slytherin girl was involved in fights, but sometimes it was too much for her and for everyone — mostly for her, when the other girl starts a fight, people is always looking for her — and at this point, she just waited patiently in ravenclaw’s common room for one of her friends telling her about the other girl.

(not gonna lie, she always worried about the slytherin girl even when it was a common thing to hear about her fights). 

“well, you know... she has a good reason for today” nayeon says a little bit doubtful, she knows that maybe this one will affect mina a little bit more and she’s can’t find the right words to tell her, “uhh... well, s-she punched this slytherin guy because well... he called dahyun a... m-mudblood” and with that, mina’s expression falls down, nayeon knows about mina’s hate relationship with that word, not because she was ashamed of being half-blood, it was because when she was in her first year a lot of slytherin people called her like that and she started avoiding everyone.

(of course, she didn’t ignore the slytherin girl because something about her was different and she felt safe).

“do you know where she is?” she finally asked, nayeon just nodded and started walking to ravenclaw’s exit, mina followed in silence and looked at every corner of the old castle and the walls full of moving people, they walked in silence, she gave the older girl little smiles trying to convince her that she was ok.

(a little lie because she can’t actually denny the fact that all those ugly memories of slytherin people treating her like a dirty mudblood came back to her).

“we’re here!” the korean announced, pointing at the nursing office, mina gave her a little smile thanking her and nayeon smiled back, going back to gryffindor‘s common room without a single word, she knew that she was going to be ok with the slytherin girl.

she looked for the other girl, but it wasn’t that hard since she was standing by one of the windows sides, looking and smiling at the other students walking through the school of magic, when she was a little bit near, the taller girl — because yes, she was a head taller than her but it didn’t matter — looked at her with a smile, mine knew that tzuyu was waiting for her, like she always does.

“hey” tzuyu says, taking one of mina’s hand in her own, interlacing their fingers and feeling like they fit perfectly with each other, she gave a little smile to mina, trying to convince her that she was alright and she didn’t feel pain because of the fight, “i swear mina, it doesn’t hurt” tzuyu says pointing at the scratch in her cheek, she touched but let out a little moan of pain, “ok maybe just a little” she laughs and mina does too.

“you’re such an idiot” mina says, letting her head fall on tzuyu’s shoulder, like an instinct, the younger rest her head on the top of mina’s, “you didn’t have to fight him but you did it anyways” this time, she looks at tzuyu, they stay like that some minutes, looking at each other with shy smiles. 

“i won’t let anyone treat hyun like that” the taiwanese proudly says and mina punches her arm playfully, she knows tzuyu’s too good for her and it’s impossible to start questioning the reason of why the younger chose her when there was someone better, “mitang~” she hears tzuyu’s voice calling for her, she stops overthinking for a few seconds but she starts doing it again when she sees a girl entering to the nurse office and walking in their direction, tzuyu sighs.

“hey, tzu~” the other girl says, mina finds something weird in her voice tone but tries to ignore it, it’s impossible when the shortest blonde girl touches tzuyu’s arm, “i just came here to check if everything was alright” she sits in tzuyu’s other side, the younger just smiles awkwardly and tells her that she was fine, “also, thanks for protecting dahyun early, i feel bad that i wasn’t there with her” mina finally comes back to the real world, she was friends with dahyun too?

“there’s nothing to worry, i’m always there to help” tsk, her girlfriend was such an idiot, why does she have to be so nice with others? especially with chaeyoung, the girl she hated with her whole soul just because she tried to steal tzuyu from her.

(yes, mina was a little jealous but it was mostly because of her insecurities, don’t blame her).

after some minutes hearing chaeyoung and tzuyu talk, it was finally time to go back to the common rooms, chaeyoung said goodbye first and started her way to hufflepuff common room, mina sighed feeling better that the younger was finally away, the taiwanese just laughed understanding her girlfriend’s sudden attitude, “i think you should go too” tzuyu says taking her again and guiding her to the big window, the place looked beautiful without the students being a mess while running from place to place, the sun was setting and it was already time for dinner.

“are you coming to the great hall for dinner?” she asked looking at the taller, who just nodded slowly with a smile, she was still looking at the window and her hand holding mina’s, “let’s go then” she says trying to start walking, but tzuyu didn’t ler her, instead, the younger wrapped her in a hug and whispered, “let’s stay here for a few minutes” she says sniffing mina’s hair.

she felt the sweet smell of flowers mixed with a little bit of mint, she still remembers when she smelled for the first time the amortentia, it was just the same, the only missing thing was the vanilla smell that later she learned that it was mina’s lip-balm.

“chou, myoui” someone says at their backs, it was one of the perfects of the school, park jihyo, also known as one of tzuyu’s best friend and minatozaki sana’s girlfriend, “you should go to the big hall, everyone is looking for both of you and chaeyoung told us that you were here” she says calmly looking at tzuyu who was still hugging mina, the latter was trying to separate the other girl from the hug but she just can’t, she was stronger.

after some minutes, jihyo informes to the couple that will be leaving and she will be waiting in the big hall, tzuyu nodded and told her that they were going to be there in a few minutes, when they were findlay left alone again, the first thing mina felt was tzuyu’s lip.

the kiss was soft like always, the younger’s hands were on mina’s waist and hers were on tzuyu’s cheeks, she can feel the taste of some fruit, orange? strawberry? she didn’t knew but that was the last thing to worry about when her girlfriend was kissing her in the softest way posible, when it was time to separate from each other, they looked at each other eyes and smiled.

“you really have the most beautiful smile in this world” tzuyu talks, her hands caressing mina’s waist, not wanting to be away from her, “we should go now” mina nods, taking tzuyu’s hans and start walking to the big hall, “you should stop worrying about chaeng” the younger says before entering where everyone is, she looks confused at her girlfriend, “she’s dating dahyun” she puts her hand on the big door and enters quietly, she smiles to herself and feels happy to have someone like tzuyu by her side.

someone who’s brave enough to fight people if they treat her beloved ones bad, someone who loves her in the most beautiful way possible and the only person in the world who can make her days brighter, she really, really loves tzuyu and she’s very thankful to have her in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter to be updated about updates and future books maybe: @GUCCHOU


End file.
